


Baby You Can Drive My Car.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"so, the grabbing and the kissing. That's new."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You Can Drive My Car.

Stiles was driving Derek’s car. He was also wearing his leather jacket and his shades.

Stiles was ninety five per cent sure that when Derek had given him the keys and said.  
"Thanks, take the car home and I'll call when I need you to come get me.”   
That he meant for Stiles just to take the car home, but hey what fun would that have been, so Stiles had taken a risk, he had been driving Derek’s car the whole time he had been away.

He loved it. He had noticed the jacket when Derek had entered the departure gate at the airport but figured he must have wanted to leave it in the car.

The shades were an extra when he was looking through the glove box.

Derek had flown to Italy with his friend Gianni, whose father had taken ill.  
Derek had stayed with the family for a year after his family had been killed in the fire.  
He loved Gianni’s family like his own. They had been so kind to him.   
When Gianni asked Derek to go with him to Puglia he had not hesitated.  
He had asked Stiles to bring them to the airport. 

Stiles was loving driving Derek’s car. He felt so good wearing the jacket which still had traces of Derek’s scent.

The first day he had taken it inside and dropped it on his bed, later when he had got into the bed he had been overwhelmed by the smell, that unique scent that was so totally Derek.

At first he had wrapped his arms round it and breathed in but it had made him hard and he felt weird getting turned on by a jacket, so he had draped it over the chair instead.

Next morning he had put in on to go to school, he thought he may as well drive Derek’s car too.  
In the afternoon he had looked through the detrius in the glove box and found the shades.  
He imagined what it must be like to be Derek, looking so cool and yet totally hot at the same time, he practised a moody look in the mirror and laughed at himself. He didn’t do moody.

He found out over the next few days what it was like to be Derek.  
Driving round he was smiled at and waived at, and flirted with.  
Twice, stopping at lights, he’d had phone numbers thrown into the car from cars filled with girls, college girls too. 

Stiles sighed, B.D. Before Derek he would have reveled in the attention but S.D. Since Derek he had not been interested in anyone else.

He sighed again, it wasn’t as if anything had happened between Derek and himself, well except that one kiss, but he wanted it to, wanted it with every fibre of his being.  
Every tiny atom craved Derek. He thought of nothing else, Derek’s lips, his body, his touch.   
He could not think of taking up any of the offers since he was so focused on Derek.

Bloody Sourwolf. Ruining his life even from Italy.

Stiles couldn’t be grumpy for long, especially since driving Derek’s car was so awesome, he sped up as he headed for the airport.

Finally after almost four weeks, Derek was returning home, he had told Stiles to come get him and Stiles only regret was he would have to give up the car.

He was looking forward to seeing Derek, when he was here Stiles didn’t realise how much time they spent together, there was all the werewolf stuff with Scott and usually they spent a lot of time being chased by things or fighting.   
Since he had been gone Stiles had missed him.  
He wondered if Derek had thought of him at all.

 

There had been that strange, sexy, delicious moment at the airport, Stiles eyes darkened.  
Gianni had gotten out of the car and had begun taking bags out of the trunk.   
Stiles had walked round the car to get into the driving seat.

Stiles hadn’t known whether to shake hands or give them a hug, “Em, I hope everything is ok with your family when you get there and you have a good journey, and the plane doesn’t crash or get hija….”

He was cut off by a smiling Gianni saying a long sentence in Italian.

Derek’s eyes flashed with annoyance but then he had grabbed Stiles and kissed him, Derek had wanted to kiss him for months but hadn’t made a move.  
Gianni goading him gave him the push he needed, it was only meant to be a brief press of the lips but the feeling of Stiles mouth under his, lit a flame in Derek and he deepened the kiss until he was plundering Stiles mouth.

Stiles had gone from surprise to shock to lust in thirty seconds. By the time he was ready to kiss Derek back he had been pushed away.

“Thanks for the ride, take the keys, if anything happens to the car I will rip your throat out.” He walked away with Gianni following, laughing.

Stiles put his fingers up to touch his lips , the sound of a horn startled him and he quickly got back into the car and drove away.

He had thought about that kiss all the time Derek had been away.

For days he had felt the pressure on his own lips, he wondered what it would feel like to do it again, when he was prepared this time, when he could kiss Derek back to touch him, to taste him. To have Derek touch him.

Derek had only texted once a week. There had been nothing in the texts except bare minimum.” Staying another week.” Then yesterday.” Come meet me from the plane.”

There had been no declarations of affection, nothing that showed Derek had thought about him at all. No mention of that kiss.

Stiles wondered what Gianni had said to spark such a response and how could Stiles get him to do it again.

Traffic was heavy near the airport and Derek was already waiting when Stiles drove up.

“Hi, sorry, traffic, where’s Gianni?”

“Stayed behind.”

“Oh, sorry, did his Dad? Em, did he die? Sorry.”

“No didn’t die, just not up to running the restaurant yet. Gianni stayed to take over.”

Stiles opened his mouth to say more but controlled himself when he saw Derek lay his head against the window and close his eyes. He’d waited a whole year for Derek and he was prepared to wait another year if he needed to. His Sourwolf looked exhausted. Stiles would get him home and take care of him.

Reaching the Hale house Derek woke enough to get out of the car, he walked into the kitchen drank a whole glass of water and promptly passed out on the couch.

Stile carried the bags inside and locked up the car. By the time he had followed Derek inside he was already snoring gently on the couch.

Stiles smiled at the sight wondering whether he dare stroke the hair out of Derek’s eyes. He settled for covering him with a blanket and settled down to wait.

At first he was content to watch Derek studying his face, memorising the shape of his mouth, his lips, his eyelids lying in sweeping crescents on his cheeks. His hair was longer, the sun had left a glow on his arms.  
He imagined lying next to Derek stroking his face, kissing his lips…. He stood abruptly and went into the kitchen for some water. The kitchen was bare of food, all the cupboards were empty. By the time he went back to Derek , he was waking.

“Hey, sorry, thanks for coming to bring me home, jet lag, body clock’s totally shot, need to shift and run I think. Thanks for staying but time you went home. Take the car.”

“Take the car?”

“Well you’ve been driving it all month haven’t you?”

“Who told you? Scott?... Oh I just told you didn’t I?”

Derek lifted one eyebrow then smiled. “Take the car. Come back tomorrow I’m too tired to yell now, come back tomorrow.”

He opened the door to let Stiles out and as Stiles walked to the car he shifted and shook himself before racing off through the trees.   
Stiles looked after him a slight smile on his face.  
Derek didn’t seem annoyed at all though that may change by tomorrow.

Next morning the Sheriff asked. “Why have you still got Derek’s car? Weren’t you fetching him from the airport yesterday?”

“Yes but he was too tired to drive home, I dropped him off then came back here. I’ll take it back later.”

“He must like you a lot to let you drive it for a whole month. Erm, son, if there is anything you need to tell me, you know I’m always here, I don’t mind if you’re in a relationship with De……”

“Please Dad stop I’m not… we haven’t… no do not talk…”

“I’m only saying, if you are, you don’t have to hide from me. I love you I want you to be happy. If Derek makes you happy….”

Stiles held his face in his hands. “Please stop…. If you keep talking… I will never.. ever… have sex… I’m not… we’re not…he doesn’t think of me like that… I wish he did.”  
He finished off, finally admitting it, saying it out loud for the first time. 

“Maybe he’s being responsible because he’s older. Or maybe he doesn’t think of you in that way, but if you like him you should tell him. Then you can stop mooning over him and find someone else.”

Stiles banged his head on the table as the Sheriff ruffled his hair and walked away. “Love you son, keep yourself safe.”

Stiles eyes filled up, it may have been the bang on the head or possibly the Sheriffs words, he was filled with emotion.

“Love you too Dad.” He whispered and even more quietly to himself, he murmured, “ love you Derek.”

Derek woke completely recovered and full of life.  
He had woken from a pleasant dream of Stiles in his arms.  
The kiss at the airport had stunned him as much as it had Stiles.  
He knew the attraction was there but not the intensity of it.  
He had spent time each day going over that kiss, remembering the touch of Stiles lips, the taste of him.

He leapt out of bed with a groan and entered the shower, after a few minutes, he could hear yelling and getting out he could hear Stiles voice loud and complaining, he dressed quickly and went to see what all the noise was about.

Stiles was ranting, he had filled the car with groceries, enough to feed an army for a couple of months.

He was carrying bag after bag, into the house, into the kitchen.

“No don’t bother helping I’ll manage, after all I’ve only spent hours shopping so your sorry ass won’t starve to death. Why should you help carry….”

He shut up as Derek took some bags from him and helped empty the car.

“ I was in the shower. I didn’t hear you. Thanks, I would have done it myself but thanks.” 

He grabbed Stiles and pulled him close kissing him deeply.

Stiles was more prepared this time and melted into his arms, kissing him back. His brain had turned to mush by the time Derek let go and all he could say was “Ice cream.”

“Ice cream?”

“I bought ice cream, it will melt.”

Derek laughed and began emptying the bags and filling the cupboards, he left a few things out on the counter, “As you did the shopping, why don’t I make us lunch, sit, relax.”

Still bemused Stiles sat and watched Derek chop vegetables and beat eggs as he made them an omelette.

Derek hands were quick and efficient and Stiles groaned inside, he was getting turned on by cooking now. What was wrong with him?

“This is great, you can really cook.”

“ Thanks, don’t sound so surprised. I enjoy it when I have someone to cook for. Gianni’s father taught me.”

They ate in silence for a while but Stiles couldn’t be quiet for long and he decide to take his Dads advice and take a chance.

“So the grabbing and kissing, that’s new.”

Derek smiled. “Well I won’t do it again if you don’t like it but it felt as if you liked it.”  
He pushed his chair away from the table.

Stiles stood and moved to bend over him and Derek pulled him down onto his lap. 

Stiles pulled Derek head back gently and took his time kissing him teasing his lips and his tongue before suckling Derek’s tongue into his own mouth.

“Yeah I like it… so the airport… what did Gianni say to make you… “

He said.” Get your head out of your ass and tell him how you feel. If the plane goes down, the last thought you’ll have is gonna be I wish I had kissed him, except he didn’t say kiss.”

“So he knew you liked me… had feelings for me….”

“Yes he knew, he knows, I’m not good with words… and I didn’t know whether you… and you are… young.”

“That’s what my Dad said.”

“Oh fuck, What have you said to him, is he going to come after me with a shotgun?”

“What no… I said nothing, just that I wished… that I wanted… and he said I should take a chance.”

Derek stood up and carrying Stiles moved over to the couch. Lying down beside him he kissed him again and again.

“When I was watching you sleep I wanted to lie with you like this, in your arms.”

“When I woke up, I wished you were lying beside me.”

“Derek I’m not very experi…. I haven’t ever… I don’t want you to be disappo….” 

“I know you haven’t. I’m pleased to be the first, the only one. I could never be disappointed in you. There are lots of ways to make love without taking the final step… I’m not going to rush you. When you say stop we stop. I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

Flickering fingers of fire spread over Stiles body as Derek stroked and caressed him. He was soon almost begging “Please Derek….”

“You’re very needy considering this is your first time.”

Stiles blushed and Derek took hold of his face “ I’m only teasing, you never have to be embarrassed in front of me. I want to know how you feel. What makes you feel good, what you don’t like. You are allowed to touch me too you know, it’s supposed to be enjoyable for both of us.”

Stiles took a breath and shook off the overwhelming feelings. He raised up on one elbow and traced Derek’s jaw, kissed his neck. He slid his hands under Derek’s shirt.

“ Take this off. “

Derek grinned and stripped off both his top and Stiles then he lay down waiting for Stiles to make a move.

Stiles began kissing licking and trailing his fingers over Derek’s neck and chest and running further down undid Derek’s belt and zipper.

Derek groaned as Stiles gripped his whole length. Derek was hot and hard and already leaking.

Stiles wrapped his hand round and frotted him gently. He kissed Derek dirtily and smiled when Derek murmured into his mouth ”A little tighter.”

He gripped tighter and Derek began rocking up into Stiles hand. He then slid his hand into Stiles jeans and copied his motion. 

Stiles began thrusting in time with Derek until Derek said.

” Wait, don’t hurry. Come here. He moved them so they were facing and their hard lengths were rubbing together, Stiles thought he was going to explode, Derek felt so silky smooth sliding against him, Derek laced their hands together so they were both rubbing together.

Stile was moaning. “ Please, oh please, I need to …"

“Then come now, for me.”

Stiles spilled over their joined hands and Derek followed. He held Stiles and kissed him.

“Good?”

“Awesome.”

Derek settled Stiles on his shoulder and sent a silent thank you to Gianni.

Stiles snuggled in breathing in Derek’s scent. He had never felt so good.

His dad had been right, it was worth taking a chance. Oh fuck, his Dad was right.


End file.
